Sundown In Santa Carla
by DeadXClown
Summary: Prequel to both The Lost Boys and Fright Night. Set in 1983, Two Vampire Drifters, Max and Jerry head to Santa Carla, California with plans to start a vampire clan, a couple of teen rebels David and Marko catch their attention and they plan to turn them
1. Max and Jerry seek shelter

**Authors Note: This intro to this story I decided to post up early as I needed to write something, I will be away this weekend so I should have the next chapter up on Monday, so stay tuned! **** Enjoy!**

The sun was almost up in California.

In the sky two bats flew towards shelter from the incoming sun, they flew high in the air towards a little house on a farm, the windows were left open and they flew inside.

The bats began to change into human forms and then proceeded to darken the house.

They were two vampire drifters who had taken this house as their nest, these two vampires were known as Max and Jerry.

Jerry: Quickly shut the curtains downstairs

Max ran downstairs and closed all the curtains blocking out the sunlight that was approaching

Jerry opened his coffin in the dark room he was in and got inside, Max came back upstairs and got inside his coffin

Max: Tomorrow night we are nesting somewhere else Jerry

Jerry turned to Max

Jerry: Where?

Max: a little seaside town not far from here, we should make it their by air before sunup

Jerry: What town is this?

Max: Santa Carla

Jerry: Why are we going there, we have enough people to feed on here right?

Max: It's not just to feed, it's to turn

Jerry: do we really need to turn anyone? We do well ourselves

Max: I have a plan for starting a clan in this town, settle their for good so don't have to keep drifting to different places, I just want to settle someplace and I hear it's a nice place

Jerry: haha nice until we get there

Max laughed along with Jerry

Max: That's right, so we leave as soon as the sun goes down

Jerry: What about a nest? What if we get stranded when the sun rises?

Max: Don't worry about that Jerry, I have seen this place before, passing by once when you were elsewhere, I think when you were over in Europe all those years back

Jerry: Oh, so where's the nest?

Max: it's an old abandoned resort spot, it's pretty much a cave now, we will be safe their

Jerry: Sounds like a plan Max, see you at sundown

Max: Ok Jerry

Max and Jerry sleep through the day in their coffins


	2. Santa Carla, Midday

Santa Carla, California, Midday

The roar of a motorcycle engine was heard coming up the road in the suburbs of Santa Carla.

A young man about the age of 20 was on the bike; he was clean shaven, wore jeans and a black jacket and had blonde hair

He pulled up outside of one of the houses on Green Street and got off his bike and went around the side of the house

He heard the sound of Def Leppard's Pyromania album blaring out the window, he approached the window to see his friend inside looking at the record he was playing, and he looked up from the record and saw his friend outside

Marko: David

David: Hey Marko, can I come in?

Marko: Sure man, come around the front

David headed back around the house to the front door and saw Marko open it

Marko: Come in man, I'm just listening to this record

David: As I can hear, who is it?

Marko: Def Leppard, great stuff, I bought this yesterday, just came out

David: Where did you get the money for that?

Marko laughed

Marko: Mom gave me a bit of money for it

David: She out?

Marko: Yeah man, otherwise I wouldn't be drinking a few beers, want to join me?

David: Sure, I wouldn't mind a beer about now

David followed Marko to his room and Marko passed a beer to David

David: Thanks

Marko: No problem!

David took a big swing from the beer

Marko: So, any plans for tonight?

David: I was gonna head up the boardwalk, see if any good bands are on tonight

Marko: Good idea, I'll come with you

David: Yeah by all means, you got your bike fixed?

Marko: Sure did, fixed her up yesterday, better than going to school

David laughed

David: I'm glad I have already been through all that shit

Marko was 17 years old; he had trouble in school and hardly attended classes

Suddenly Marko's mother pulled up in the driveway

Marko: Oh shit, she was supposed to be out longer! Quick hide the beer!

Marko and David hid the beer quickly under Marko's bed

Marko's mother opened the front door and headed inside, Marko came out of his room followed by David

Marko: Hey mom

David: Hey Susan

Susan: Oh hi boys, how are you David?

David: I'm good thanks, how are you?

Susan: I'm fine thanks

Marko: We are gonna go for a ride on the bikes mom, I'll be back in few hours, oh and I'm going to the boardwalk with David tonight

Marko and David headed out the door

Susan: Don't you go drinking young man!

Marko: Mom c'mon! I'm just going to watch some bands

Susan looks to David

Susan: Keep an eye on him will you David?

David: You can count on me Susan, I'll keep him out of trouble

Susan the ever trusting mother smiled and saw the boys off

Marko: Back later mom!

David: Cya Susan

Susan: Bye boys, be careful on those bikes!

Marko and David waved and headed down the road


	3. Night At The Boardwalk

It was nightfall in California

Jerry and Max awoke from their slumber and arose from their coffins.

The two vampires stepped out of the coffins and proceeded to get ready to leave for Santa Carla, they estimated they it would only take 2 hours by flight to reach the seaside town.

Jerry: Max, where exactly are we going first when we get to Santa Carla?

Max turned to Jerry

Max: Only the most vibrant spot full of potential new vampires

Jerry: hmm and this is?

Max: The Santa Carla boardwalk, as I passed through the town I saw how packed out that place is with young people; they have live musical acts there and such

Jerry: Sounds like a great spot, I am eager to start this little clan tonight

Max: That we will my friend, that we will, are you ready to leave?

Jerry: Whenever you are

Max smiled a vile smile and he followed Jerry's lead out the window, the two vampires transformed into bats and flew off towards Santa Carla.

Two hours later.

Santa Carla boardwalk, Night

Marko and David pulled up to the boardwalk and parked their bikes

David: So what bands are on tonight?

Marko: Beats me man, I'm sure some will be rockin!

David: Yeah I hope so; I can hear something now that sounds good

They walked towards the boardwalk and through the big crowd along it; they approached the band stage to watch a rock band on the stage

Jerry and Max approached the boardwalk by air and landed a little bit away to keep out of sight.

Jerry landed first, Max followed

Jerry: Santa Carla, I think I might like it here

Max: Me too, let's go meet a few residents

Max laughed, Jerry joined in on the laughter and they walked towards the boardwalk

David was rocking his head to the music when Marko tapped him on the shoulder; he had to shout over the loud music

Marko: (shouting) I'm gonna go get a drink, want one?

David: (shouting) they won't sell you beer kiddo!

David laughed

Marko: (shouting) ha-ha I meant a soda man, want one?

David: (shouting) Sure, get me a Pepsi

Marko: (shouting) k, be right back!

Marko walked off and headed to a drink stand

Jerry and Max looked on; they were keeping an eye on Marko and David

Jerry: What do you think?

Max: Not sure yet Jerry, but lets keep our options open, I'll go for a look around, you keep an eye on those two there, meet you back here soon

Jerry: Sure

Max split from Jerry, Jerry kept watching Marko and David from a distance

Marko got the drinks and went back to David, he tapped him on the shoulder and handed him the Pepsi

David: (shouting) Thanks

Marko: (shouting) No problem

Jerry looked on and planned a way to get the two teens alone; he wanted to turn at least one of them tonight.

Max walked away from the music stage further down the boardwalk to the market area, he passed the video store he would later work at, Max passed a couple of punks down the boardwalk he stared at them, analysing them to see if they were vampire material

Punk #1: What you lookin at man?

Punk #2: Lookin to start some trouble huh?

Max kept starring at them, he laughed a bit to himself, and they didn't know who they were dealing with.

Punk #1: You laughing at me shithead? I'll cut you up nice!

The punk pulled out a switchblade and pointed it at Max

The other punk laughed in Max's face

Punk #2: He'll cut you gramps!

Max couldn't believe they just called him gramps; he wasn't that old he thought, and he would not get older.

Max: Put the knife away, or this will get ugly

Punk #2: oooohh real scared!

Punk #1: It's gonna get ugly, for you that is

Max: You really have no idea what you are dealing with

Max laughed a bit

Punk #1: You think I won't do it, huh?

Punk #2: Cut this old man, do it, show him what he is dealing with!

The punk with the knife suddenly swiped the blade at Max, Max gripped the punk's arm tight, and he dropped the knife

Max: Now it's going to get ugly, for you

Max held the grip and his hand morphed into a vampiric hand with long nails that dug into the punk's skin

Punk #2: Holy shit, let him go!

Max looked up at the other punk with his vampire face and smiled

The punk screamed and ran off

Max: Now, hmm I really don't think your what I'm looking for, get out of here!

Max threw the punk to the ground and he ran off in fear, Max liked instilling fear into humans, he knew these two were not going to be good vampires as soon as the confrontation started, he decided to head back to Jerry and see if he had made some progress.


	4. Plans Start Coming Together

Jerry Dandridge stood in the same position, impatiently thinking of a good way to separate the two teenagers from each other so he could turn one of them now, he could get the other one later but he desperately wanted to turn one tonight.

Max came back and stood beside Jerry, he looked on and saw the same thing as he saw before he walked off, the teenagers watching the band play on the stage, Max turned and a looked at Jerry.

Max: I thought you would have had a plan by now?

Jerry looked at Max

Jerry: So did I

Jerry said impatiently

Max: So, ah, why them? There are plenty of people on this boardwalk, I just ran into a couple of punks myself, although they were far from worthy

Jerry: I have a feeling, that's all

Jerry's eyes didn't leave David and Marko, who were banging their heads to the loud rock music coming from the stage

Max: We better try something

Jerry: I don't want to mess this up Max, wait; something is bound to happen, maybe when that music stops

To both Jerry and Max's surprise, something did happen, David spotted an attractive girl in the distance and was staring at her, he turned to Marko

David: (Shouting) be right back man, I'll meet you here!

Marko: (Shouting) where are you going?

David: (Shouting) don't worry, I'll be back

Marko just nodded and David walked towards the girl who was walking away from the music.

Jerry and Max smiled as they saw David walk away

Jerry: What did I tell you old friend, good things come to people that wait

Max: I'll get him

Jerry held out his arm in front of Max

Jerry: I'll get the one who left, you can try and get the other one if you like or we could get him later

Max: No, I'll get him later, probably best

Jerry smiled and walked off towards where David headed to the north side of the boardwalk

David caught up with the girl

David: Good music tonight huh?

The girl turned around, she had long brown hair and wore black, David loved girls in black, rocker chicks.

Girl: Yeah, I've seen them play before

She slowly walked ahead of David

David: I'm David

The girl turned to him as she walked

Girl: Name's Christine

David: Like the car!

Christine: Huh?

David: in that horror novel, the possessed car called Christine

Christine: Oh, haha I don't really read, I'll wait for the movie

David: I hear one is coming out later this year, we should go

David hoped that this "come on" would work

Christine: It's a possibility

Christine smiled at David, David smiled back

Suddenly they both heard a loud thud in near a small alley between two stores

Christine: What was that?

David: Probably some drunk falling over, happens every time I'm here I swear

Christine laughed

Christine: you're a nice guy David

Christine walked towards the alley when suddenly she was grabbed by a dark figure, she yelled and David got out a knife

David: Let her go!

The figure emerged from the shadows, it was Jerry Dandridge, he had his arm around Christine's neck

Jerry: You want her?

David: Let her go and I won't have to hurt you

Jerry: Like you're in the position of hurting anyone

David could see he couldn't attack him without Christine being hurt so he lowered his knife

David: What do want?

Jerry: You

David: What?

Jerry: You know that old abandoned cave that used to be a resort spot?

David knew, he and Marko had gone up there a few times as kids, never could get inside though.

David: Yeah

Jerry: Come there tomorrow night, alone, and you get the girl back

David: Why are you doing this!

Jerry: You'll see

Jerry held a tight grip on Christine and ran into the dark alley, David ran after him but to his amazement he and Christine were gone.

David wanted to get Christine back, and he would go to the cave tomorrow night and see what this mysterious man wants from him


	5. David's Worries

**Author's Note: This chapter is shorter than i intended as i had more written but my monitor turned off! i have been having many troubles with my monitor screen lately, it flickers and static lines run on the screen sometimes, so the next chapter should be longer, also if something happens and the story has not been updated for a while and i havent kept in touch with readers, it means my monitor has blown up and i will need a new one, anyways enjoy what i did get down for now :)**

The band on the stage finished playing and everyone started to leave the stage area, Marko was looking around for David, he couldn't see him

Marko: (calling) David!

No answer, just loud chatter from the leaving crowd

David was running towards the crowd now, pushing his way through to find Marko, he saw Marko walking in the opposite direction and ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder

Marko turned around

Marko: There you are man, where you been?

David's heart was pumping hard in his chest, he was afraid of what might happen to Christine, or to himself.

Marko could see David wasn't himself

Marko: What's wrong man?

David: He took her

Marko: What? Took who?

David: I met a girl when I went off; this guy grabbed her and took her away

Marko: What? Shit man, we'll find her come on!

Marko started walking, pulling David

David: No, he wants me, alone

Marko: I'm gonna help you man, we'll find her together

David: He'll kill her!

Marko: Whats your plan then? Who do you plan to find this guy?

David: He wants me to go to that old cave; you know where we played as kids

Marko: The cave? Why there?

David: I don't know dammit! He said I have to come alone, then I can get the girl, if you come the plan could screw up

Max watched from a further distance than before, he rested alongside a big tree.

Jerry: Max!

Max turned around, he saw Jerry behind him holding Christine still in a tight grasp.

Max: Jerry, what are you doing?

Jerry: I have some bait for one of the boys, the one who walked off

Max: oh well done Jerry, very well done, when will we turn him?

Jerry: Tomorrow night. I told him to come to the cave, alone

Max: What about the other one? His friend

Jerry: Later, we'll get them one at a time

Christine looked to see David and Marko still talking in the distance, she tried to scream even though Jerry's arm was around her mouth

Jerry: Shut up!

She kept screaming, even though no one could hear, and she struggled to break free

Jerry: Keep it up and I'll snap that beautiful little neck of yours

Jerry said very sternly, Christine started to weep, but stopped screaming and struggling

Jerry: Now, Max

Jerry looked back at Max

Jerry: Let's go, we will lock her up in the cave, and await that boys arrival tomorrow night

Max: sounds good, I've been sick of standing here anyway

Jerry smirked and the two vampires took off towards the abandoned cave.

David and Marko headed towards their bikes in silence, David was still shook up and worried about Christine, scared that the mysterious kidnapper was hurting her at this very moment.

Marko suddenly spoke up as they mounted their bikes

Marko: Why tomorrow night? And why does he need you?

David was agitated, as he turned his head towards Marko as they started to leave the boardwalk

David: I don't know alright, makes no goddamn sense, but I'm going there, nothings gonna stop me

Marko decided to stop talking about it, he could see David was really stressed and they rode into the midnight hour in silence.

They got to Marko's house and he got off his bike

Marko: Cya man

David: Cya

Marko wheeled his bike out to the backyard and saw David continue down the long stretch of the road.

David pulled up at home and parked his bike in the driveway, it was just after 12.30 and he wanted sleep.

David opened the front door and entered the house quietly so he didn't wake his father who was crashed out on the couch, beer bottles all over the floor.

David skipped a shower and fell into his bed and sleep, fearing the nightmares he was sure he would have until he wakes up in the morning.


	6. Christine locked up, David wakes up

Abandoned cave, 1am

Jerry and Max had made it back to the cave with Christine by midnight.

Jerry was sitting back on an old couch drinking a glass of blood while Max was in the other part of the cave setting up the coffins for when they would sleep.

Jerry was taking sips of the blood while watching Christine, who was chained up to a lounge chair in the corner.

She was writhing around the chair to no avail.

Jerry: Won't do any good

Christine looked up at Jerry, she knew he was right.

Christine: What the hell do you want?

Jerry laughed a little and rocked his head back

Christine: What's so funny?

Jerry: You are, you know what I want, that boyfriend of yours

Christine: David, why him?

Jerry: You will find out soon enough

Jerry took another drink of the blood

Christine looked on; she wondered what he was drinking

Christine: What's that?

Jerry: This?

Jerry held up the glass, Christine nodded

Jerry: Use your imagination

Christine heard footsteps approaching in the distance, it was Max

Max: all ready and set up Jerry

Jerry turned his head towards Max

Jerry: Good Max, I may get an early day

Christine sat in silence now, and just listened

Max: it has been a big night, but tomorrow we will be even bigger

He laughed a bit and shot a glance at Christine

Christine still sat in silence but eyed them both, she was afraid, would David really show? Is he in danger?

Jerry finished off his glass of blood and sat it down on an old table beside Christine he walked towards Max

Jerry: About 4 or so hours till daylight, I might go for a walk or something, depressing in this cave

Max: I can watch the girl

Jerry: Thanks Max, although I am sure she will stay put, won't you dear?

Christine looked up and sneered at him

Jerry: Feisty one isn't she? I will be back in few hours

Max: Ok, see you soon

Jerry walked towards the exit and suddenly turned around and looked at Christine

Jerry: You get some sleep

He pointed at her and walked out of the cave.

David's house, 8am

David awoke to the sound of his alarm clock he reached out and shut it off and crawled slowly out of bed, he walked over to the shower and had a short one.

Afterwards he got dressed in jeans and a Door's band shirt and black jacket and headed towards the kitchen to see his father had left for work, beer bottles still on the floor

David: Goddamn it, clean up your mess

David said to himself as he left it and made some toast for breakfast, as he ate it he thought over the events of the previous night, Christine the beautiful girl he met on the boardwalk who was taken by a mysterious man, it haunted his dreams all night, and he knew what he had to do tonight, he would get her back.

After eating David heard a knock on the door he went over to see Marko there, decked out in a red jacket, jeans and Def Leppard shirt.

Marko: Hey man, can I come in?

David: Sure

David opened the screen door and let Marko inside, he noticed the mess

Marko: Someone got drunk last night

David: Guess who?

David said as he walked towards the fridge looking for some juice

Marko followed David

Marko: Your old man

David: Bingo!

David turned with a bottle of juice and poured a glass, he looked up at Marko

David: Want a glass man?

Marko: I'd love one, thanks

David poured another and handed it to Marko

Marko: Hey, what happened last night man? You have to find that asshole who took some girl, correct?

David: Correct. I have to go tonight remember, alone.

Marko: Fuck that! Let me help

David: We went over this last night, it's too dangerous, I have to go alone or he will probably kill her

Marko: What if he has already man? You may walk into a trap

David: No, she's alive, bait for something, for me

Marko: Why you? Who was that guy?

David: Never seen him my whole life, I don't know, all I know is I must go tonight

Marko: How bout today? Safer in the daytime

David: He made it specific man, anyway I don't know how to get inside, I assume if I get there at night like he said he will let me in and I can find out what the deal is and get Christine out

Marko: ok, well be careful man

David: You know me Marko, I'll be all right, I'll take my knife too

David walked outside and Marko followed they were still drinking the juice

David: Want to go for a ride to the mall or something? I need to get out for a while

Marko: Sure man, I'm up for it

The boys finished the juice and get on their bikes and rode off down the stretch of road into the blaring sun towards the Santa Carla mall.


	7. The Turning: Part I

The sun was almost down when David and Marko rode up to the cliff overlooking the old cave near the Santa Carla shore.

David felt himself shake, he was scared he didn't know for sure if Christine was alive or not, he didn't know what this man wanted from him, so he was really worried and afraid at the same time but he didn't let on to Marko who held a firm gaze on the walkway down to the cave.

Marko: Brings back memories of the old days huh?

David: Yeah, sure does

David's eyes didn't shift from the water, he was in deep thought and he was extremely nervous.

Marko: Suns going down, you gonna be ok by yourself man?

David slowly turned his head around to Marko.

David: I don't know Marko, I hope so

Marko himself was getting nervous, he was worried about David

David: You better go; I'm going to head down

The sky had darkened now; it was the beginning of the night.

Marko: Be careful man, please

David: I will, don't worry we will be sitting back drinking a few beers and having a good time tomorrow, nothing will happen, ok

Marko: Ok, well good luck, I'll see ya

Marko revved up his bike and drove off towards the town, David watched him drive off until he was out of sight then he dismounted his bike and headed down the path to the cave.

David was shaking again as he walked towards the cave

David: How the hell do I get in?

David walked around the cave till he saw what looked like an entrance that was boarded up around the front of the cave on the beach.

He tried to knock the boards off the cave to get in but suddenly he was greeted by a man he hadn't seen before, he was a lot less suave as the other man who took Christine away.

It was Max.

Max: You actually showed

David: Who are you? Where's the girl?

Max: She's inside, come on in

Max pulled down the boards easily, David was amazed they were pretty well secured and bolted to the cave wall's, he couldn't believe the strength of this man

David walked in

Max: After you

David glanced at Max and walked in front of him down a corridor In the cave he noticed the walls were littered and lined with cobwebs, when he entered the main room, which was like a lobby he saw Christine tied to a chair

David: Christine!

David ran towards her and tried to break her free

Christine: Oh David, it's no use I'm locked up tight!

David: Let her go!

David shouted as he turned looking at Max

Voice: Can't do that kid

David heard a voice in the distance he looked over and saw Jerry Dandridge, the man who took Christine that night at the boardwalk, Jerry walked out of the shadows from another part of the cave

David: You son of a bitch!

David walked towards Jerry with his fist clenched ready to punch him, he threw a punch but Jerry caught his fist with his hand

Jerry: Don't try that again

Jerry squeezed on David's hand causing David to scream, Jerry than threw him across the room and he landed on the floor.

Jerry: You punks always resort to violence; let's talk this out like civilised people shall we?

David slowly got up holding his wounded hand

David: You…you call yourself civilised? You kidnapped this girl!

Jerry: All part of the plan

David: What goddamn plan? What do you want!

Jerry: I've told you, I want you!

David: Why me?

Max: You'll see, now shut up!

Max intervened by kicking David in the stomach causing him to fall again

Jerry looked over at Max

Jerry: Max, let me handle this, let him stand

Max backed off and walked over to Christine and put his hand on her head

Christine: Get your slimy hand off me, you creep!

David: Let…let her go!

David got back up as fast as he could, he was hurting

Jerry: Now, let's get down to business shall we, you have been chosen, kid

David: For what! What is this?

Jerry was grinning and he looked over to Max

Jerry: Want to just show him?

Max laughed

Max: why not? Couldn't hurt, beside's he will be one of us soon enough

David was puzzled, what were they talking about?

Jerry: You will become this

Jerry's features then started to morph into a hideous monstrous face, his ears grew pointy, his fingernails became like claws and his teeth protruded outwards and became big and sharp

David: (softly) what the hell…

David couldn't believe his eyes.

Christine was screaming and she looked up to Max whose face was also monstrous and had long fingernails and fangs.

Max: Hello Christine!

Max laughed and Jerry laughed with him

Jerry looked down at David

Jerry: you will never grow old, never die, you will be forever!

David: What are you?

Jerry: We are vampires!

David knew he couldn't escape now, especially not with Christine, he sat and watched the two vampires change back into human forms, David was really afraid or what may happen next.

Max approached him

Max: You were chosen, you and your friend at the boardwalk

David: Marko

Max: Indeed, he will be turned next

David: Why us?

Jerry: Something about you guys tell's me you will make great vampires to start the coven here in this little town

David: I don't wanna be a fuckin vampire, just let us go and we won't tell anyone about you

Jerry laughed

Jerry: Like we are afraid you would tell, what would the cops say if you told them you saw vampires? They would throw you in a madhouse

He shared a laugh with Max

David: Whats Christine for then? Let her go!

Max: No, she is important, you'll see

Jerry: After all vampires must feed

David's blood went cold; they wanted him to drink Christine's blood, of course…

David: I won't do it!

Jerry: You will

Jerry walked over to Christine and caressed her hair

Jerry: By the time this night is over, you will be one of us and she will be your first bite


	8. The Turning: Part II

David was under pressure, he sat in the middle of the large room in the cave. In front of him stood Jerry, to his right were Max and Christine.

Would Jerry and Max make him kill her? The thought of that made him almost throw up; he knew in his heart he would get her out of here safely, somehow…

Jerry Dandridge walked down the hallway that led into a room behind him

Jerry: Now, just wait a minute, I won't be a second

He continued to walk down the dark hall, with his hands inside his coat.

David looked over to Max, they made eye contact.

Max: It will be alright soon, David

Christine still wept; she couldn't bring herself to look up at the events unfolding anymore, especially after the horrific sight she saw earlier.

David pointed at Max

David: You bastard, I'm gonna kill you

Max laughed at him

Max: no you wont, besides I bet we will be the best of friends soon enough, right Jerry?

Max looked up to see Jerry return to the room, he had a bottle in his hands

Jerry: Oh I'm sure of it

He grinned as he approached David with the bottle

Jerry: Want some wine?

David looked at the bottle; it had a red liquid inside

David: It's blood, I'm not drinking that, you can't make me!

Jerry: But I can, cause if you don't I'll rip her throat out with my teeth as you watch

David: Bastard!

David gets up and punches Jerry and lands one on his face, Jerry stands there like nothing happened

Jerry: Useless, don't bother

Jerry holds the bottle up to David

Jerry: Now drink!

David: No!

David manages to fight Jerry's vampire charms of persuasion and knocks the bottle to the ground, and smashes it, the blood seeps into the dirt

Jerry: Hmm, well that was the easy way, right Max? I gave him the easy way didn't I?

Max: Sure did, I think he is really asking for it now haha

Jerry stares David down

Jerry: That he is, you asked for it kid, the hard way!

David tried to move but it was like he was paralysed with fear, his legs didn't want to move, he looked away and then back to Jerry to see his vampire face, Jerry grabbed David's shoulders and held him tight while he sunk his teeth into David's neck, blood trickled down over David's black jacket in little droplets

Christine had managed to look up and she screamed her lungs out at the horrific event.

Christine: Stop it! Stop it!

She shouted.

Max: Shut your mouth!

Max grabbed Christine by the neck

Max: You will feel the same thing before you know it!

Jerry's face rose up from David's neck and he shoved him to the ground

Jerry: The turning is complete, you are one of us

Max: I hope you said goodbye to the sun David, no more of that for you

David lay still on the ground

Christine: Oh my god, what did you do!

Jerry turned to Christine, his features back to human form

Jerry: What I just said sweetheart, he is one of us, a vampire!

Christine: no, no, no, David!

Jerry: He will wake up soon enough; he won't be like you knew him, not human anymore

Max: How long do you think till he embraces what he is and feeds on her! Because I am about to feast on her myself

Jerry: You will do no such thing; she will be his first, go out to the boardwalk to feast if you like

Max: well, there is still a lot of time till sunup, I might just do that

Max started to walk towards the exit

Max: You will be ok here with the kids?

Jerry: Of course, go get something to eat! I'll see you before sunup

Max nodded and walked out, he could be heard flying into the sky.

Jerry: hmm I'm a little peckish myself, do you mind if I slip out? I know you won't go anywhere, and he should be out for a while longer

Jerry pointed at David, still laid out on the ground

Jerry: Oh and if he does get up, he will probably feast on you, at least I hope he does straight away, you are becoming a bother

Jerry walked towards the cave exit; he suddenly turned and looked back at Christine

Jerry: Oh and even if he did break you out, you wont get far, I will find you! And David won't like to be out in the sun too long I can assure you that

Jerry took his leave and flew off out of the cave.

Christine sat in fear, she looked at David

Christine: David, David if you can hear me, please you don't want to hurt me ok, I know you're a good person, I know that because you came here and risked your life for me, and you hardly know me, I wanted to change that though, please you don't have to do what those monsters say, your better than that

David still lay in silence

Christine: David

No answer

Christine sat in silence and waited, she was terrified

Half an hour passed and David got up off the ground, Max and Jerry were still out

Christine saw David rise

Christine: (frightened) David

David walked towards Christine

David: It's me

Christine: Don't hurt me please!

David approached the chains that binded Christine to the chair and ripped them off, she was free, David couldn't believe his new strength

Christine: David, how did you…

David: Go, go! I'm afraid I may hurt you

Christine: I can't leave you here!

David: You must, please, I'm one of them!

Christine: I can't, come with me

David: No, go to 17 Lancaster RD, find Marko!

Christine: Marko?

David: My friend, go now!

David suddenly bared his vampire face, Christine was scared out of her wits and she ran off as fast she could and headed towards her house in the Santa Carla suburbs. She worried for David, and she planned to pay Marko a visit the next day


	9. Vampires return, Christine Visits Marko

It was almost sunup, Christine had got home safely, she ran as fast she could, afraid Max and Jerry would find her.

She had jumped into bed but couldn't sleep for hours, she was scared for David and what he might do or what Max and Jerry would do to him seeing he spared her, she planned to visit Marko the following morning.

At the cave, David sat down on the old couch, knowing he couldn't go, the sunlight would kill him.

He still couldn't believe he was a vampire, he thought they were just make believe but he was wrong, Max and Jerry along with himself was proof of that.

Max and Jerry swooped down outside, David heard them but he just sat and waited.

They were chatting as they walked down the hall

Jerry: (calling) I hope to see a dead body in here

Jerry made sure David could here him

Max: He better not have disappointed us

The vampires walked into the large room to see David on the couch, their eyes shifted to the empty chair where Christine had been sitting in.

Jerry's gaze shifted back to David.

Jerry: Where is she, boy?

David looked up and smirked

Max walked over to David and grabbed him by the neck.

Max: Where!

David: Gone, let her go

Max: Fool! She was your first

Jerry: its ok Max, we'll find her, if not her than someone else for David to feed on

David: I won't do it!

Jerry: Too bad! You must now to survive, if you without blood you will die, simple as that

Max: It's almost sunup, I'm going to get some rest

Jerry: Me aswell, David I suggest you rest too, we will get you a coffin soon

David: My life, it's over

Jerry: Sorry, but we needed you, we are family now

David: You're nothing to me!

Jerry: I made you, soon you come to understand that and respect me, I'm sure you will after you're first feed, you will feel more powerful than you can imagine

David: Just…not Christine, leave her

Jerry: Maybe we can make her one of us

David: No! You are not going to curse her too!

Jerry: Curse? It's a gift, I made you immortal

David: Just let her be…

David was getting tired; he had been through a lot last night

Jerry: Rest up, stay on the couch, see you tonight

Jerry walked away to the other room and got inside his coffin and slept.

David drifted off into sleep not long after that, when he could no longer stay awake.

The following morning, Christine followed the address David had given her and knocked on the door, Susan, Marko's mother answered

Susan: Can I help you?

Christine: Uh yes, does Marko live here?

Susan: Sure does, I'll get him for you, won't be a minute

Susan smiled thinking Marko had found himself a girlfriend, she walked into his room he was strumming his acoustic guitar

Susan: Sweetie, there's a girl here to see you, did you meet her the other night?

Marko: Huh? A girl?

Susan: Yeah, she's out the front

Marko smiled thinking he had a secret admirer or something, he put his guitar on his bed and walked out to the front door.

He was a little nervous

Marko: um, hi

Christine: Marko, hi my names Christine, I'm a friend of David's

Marko was shocked, the girl that got kidnapped?

Marko: uh, let's go for a walk shall we

Marko walked out the screen door and they walked down the street

Marko: You wouldn't be the girl he met the other night?

Christine: Yes I am

Marko: What happened? Where's David, how did he get you out?

Christine: He stopped them and managed to let me free

Marko: Them? He said only one took you

Christine: There was another one, look he is in trouble and he told me to come see you

Marko: What! Where is he? At the cave?

Christine: Yes, and he's…

Marko could see Christine was trying to say something but she couldn't get it out

Marko: What?

They both stopped walking and stood by a neighbour's fence.

Christine: You will think I'm nuts

Marko: what's goin on? Just tell me

Christine decided to just say it

Christine: He, he was turned into a vampire

Marko looked at her surprised and then started to laugh a bit

Christine: I'm serious! Look I know it sounds stupid but I was there I saw it all happen and now he can't leave the cave till the sun goes down

Marko: Vampires? C'mon it must have been something else

Christine: No! I saw it, he was supposed to kill me last night but he let me go and told me to tell you what's happening

Marko: This sounds ridiculous, but I'll believe you, for now

Christine: Thank you, look we need to find a way to kill those guys with him

Marko: Stakes, holy water, garlic

Christine: That's a start, he will be coming for me tonight, come to the boardwalk and bring anything you can, garlic, crosses and stuff and we will find those bastards

Marko: Whoa hold it Van Helsing!, you don't mean we take them on

Christine: To help David we need to, and as his friend you should help!

Marko: Ok, ok, boardwalk at say, 8 o clock?

Christine: Perfect, meet you by the carousel ok

Marko: Got it, I'll see you

Christine walked off and Marko went back inside, shocked at what he just heard but was willing to believe if indeed David was in trouble, he was willing to help Christine kill those vampires tonight.


	10. Heading To The Boardwalk

It was 7.30PM and Marko was putting on a leather jacket and about to leave the house.

He planned to meet Christine at 8 on the boardwalk by the carousel, he had packed a small backpack with some garlic and he brought two pieces of wood to shape a cross. He was nervous and a bit scared, was David a vampire? No, impossible!, but Christine sounded so sincere, Marko kept his mind open on the whole thing as he went to head outside.

Susan saw him walking to the front door; she was sitting on the couch in the living room watching the news.

She looked a bit worried and Marko walked over to see the news report.

Reporter: It is a shocking and disturbing scene here in the township of Santa Carla; two bodies have been found in the park by the mall, the two people here, one male and one female both in their 20's have been savagely attacked by what seems to be some kind of animal, with bite and scratch marks all over their bodies, we will bring you more on this strange case as it develops

Susan switched off the TV and looked at Marko; he knew what she was going to say

Susan: I can't have you going out there Marko

Marko: Mom, c'mon!

Susan: Didn't you hear that! What if that animal gets you next, huh?

Marko: I have my bike, I'll be fine, please I gotta go its important

Susan: Just because you are on your bike doesn't mean something won't happen to you! I couldn't live with myself if something did

Marko: Mum, it's that girl, my uh girlfriend, it's really important!

Marko hoped by saying Christine was his girlfriend she would let him out

Susan stood up and held Marko's shoulders

Susan: Marko, you're my son and I couldn't bare to lose you, I can't let you go until that thing has been found and stopped, you must understand, do you have the girl's number?

Marko: No

Marko looked down disappointed; he thought of ways to sneak out, he had to be there! For David's sake

It was almost 8PM and Christine walked up to the boardwalk, she looked around for Marko as she was scared that David, Jerry and Max may be here, watching her.

She was decked out in tight jeans, heels, black jacket with a Kiss T-shirt underneath and she wore a pink headband that sat on her forehead with her long brown hair flowing out.

Christine stood by the carousel and looked at her watch a lot; she was really nervous and didn't stop looking around for Marko.

Marko went back to his room and noticed he could easily sneak out his window, he closed his door and put on his Def Leppard record on so it was loud enough to drown out the sound of him sneaking out, and it would made his mother think he was in his room listening to it.

Marko climbed out his window and snuck around to his bike, he wheeled it slowly to the road and far enough away from his house so his mother couldn't hear the engine, he started up his bike and headed for the boardwalk.

That was the last time his mother ever saw him…

It was ten past 8 and Christine was getting more nervous by the minute, where's Marko?

She heard the sound of a motorbike in the distance and followed it to see Marko dismounting his bike.

Christine: Marko! What kept you!

Marko: Sorry! My mother saw the story on the news, you see it?

Christine: No, what was it?

Marko: Two murders in the park by the mall, biting and scratching, they say it was an animal.

Christine: Wrong, it was those vampires!

Marko still looked unbelieving, he couldn't help it

Marko: or the vampires

Christine: You'll believe me soon enough, when you see them! And David

Marko: I uh, got some garlic and wood to form a cross see

Marko held the wood together to form a cross

Christine: Good work! I got some water blessed and a stake

She held them out

Marko: I see, ok so what's the plan?

Christine: We wait and look

Marko: Whatever you say

Christine walked over to the band stage and Marko followed, as he was walking he saw I quick glimpse of David in the crowd, he looked a little menacing, like the vampire side had already taken him over

Marko: (Calling) Christine!

Christine turned

Christine: What is it?

Marko: David, I saw him

Christine: Where?

Marko: Over there in the crowd

Marko pointed

Christine: Lets go!

Christine headed in that direction

Marko: No, no wait!

Marko caught up with her

Marko: he looked at me, with like hate you know, he didn't look himself

Christine: It must have took him over

Marko: What?

Christine: The vampirism, the bloodlust, we must find Jerry

Marko: Jerry?

Christine: The leader the one who turned him, we have to kill him and maybe David might turn back

Marko: Well, lead the way

Marko couldn't believe he was doing this, but he gave in and followed Christine, who was all gung-ho to save David and kill Jerry and Max

They headed into the crowd when suddenly Christine was flung back and knocked into a guitarist for a metal band who was about to head onstage

Guitarist: ah fuck!

He looked down to see Christine laying on him

Guitarist, well, hello!

Christine grunted and got up and looked over to see Jerry in front of her

Guitarist: hey what happened there, I'm Paul by the way

He held out his hand but Christine was looking away from him and at Jerry

Marko ran up and stood beside Christine

Marko: That him?

Christine nodded

Jerry: I told you I'd find you girl, didn't I?

Marko: Hey back off man! Where's David?

Jerry chuckled

Jerry: With his family, you must be Marko I presume

Marko: What did you do to him man?

Marko had an aggressive tone now

Jerry: Made him forever, that's all; in fact you can see him if you like

Marko: I saw him around here before, bring him out

Jerry: I'll take you to him he is over there, come on

Marko started to go and Christine grabbed his arm

Christine: Don't

Marko: I'll find him, don't worry

Marko was under Jerry's vampire charms and he followed him into the crowd

Paul: Hey you ok

Paul looked at Christine

Christine: No, but I need some help

Paul thought he might have a chance with Christine so he went with her into the crowd after Marko, he forgot about the band and just wanted to get into Christine's pants

Paul: so who was that guy?

Christine: A vampire

Christine didn't care if he thought she was nuts

Paul laughed

Paul: Yeah, right

He went along with it and they went further down the boardwalk looking for Marko and Jerry.


	11. Vampire search, Marko's troubles

Paul and Christine continued on into the market district of the boardwalk, the place was crowded and full of surfers, punk rockers and all types of teenagers hanging out at stores and walking over to the band stage.

The band wasn't playing because Paul up and walked off with Christine so another band was getting on stage ready to play their set early.

It was a cold night and Paul put his hand on Christine's shoulder as they walked

Paul: Vampires huh?

Christine was agitated, who would believe her?

Christine: Look, we need to find them, focus

Christine pushed Paul's hand off her shoulder and they looked all around and couldn't see them.

Christine: Damn it! Where are they!

Christine was getting edgy now

Paul: Hey, we'll find them, I'm willing to help pretty girls ok

Christine looked at him and almost giggled

Christine: Thanks for the help, lets look a bit more and if we can't find them I have an idea where they are

Paul was intrigued

Paul: Where's that?

Christine: An old cave east from here, out from town a bit

Paul: oh the that place! Used to be a hotel there

Christine: yeah that's it!

Christine and Paul looked around a bit more to no avail, Christine decided to head to the cave

Paul: Hey, don't you think we should get some supplies, you know crosses and stuff

Christine could tell he wasn't taking it seriously

Christine: I have some but we should get more, believe me or not but I'm not lying, they are vampires, so if you wanna help start taking this seriously, David and Marko are in trouble!

Paul: Who?

Christine: David was turned into one of those monsters, I was kidnapped and he let me go before the whole vampirism thing took over, now he is one of them, Marko was the guy I was with who was taken away

Paul: Shit, David must be a lost cause then

Christine: Maybe not, I read somewhere once in a vampire book as a kid you know, it might not work but it said to kill the head vampire and that's what I'm going to do

Paul: We are gonna do, I'm with ya; oh by the way I didn't get your name

Christine: Christine, your Paul right?

Paul: Yeah that's it!

Christine: Well Paul where's the supplies

Paul: We can go to my apartment, my roommate should be there too, if you want extra backup I'm sure he'll want in, he's a wild one

Christine: Ok, but I'm gonna warn you, this may get dangerous, so if you wanna back out

Paul cut her off

Paul: Hey, no way, I said I'll help and I'm gonna do that

Christine: Ok, don't say I didn't warn you

Paul: Let's go

Paul and Christine walked out of the boardwalk area and got in Paul's car and drove to his apartment.

Marko: Let me go you asshole!

Marko was being dragged by the arm into the cave; Jerry held a tight grip and threw him hard to the ground in the main room of the cave.

David looked on, bloodlust in his eyes

Jerry: There you are I let you go

Jerry looked up at Max, who was leaning against a wall on the other side of the room

He laughed, Max joined in

Jerry looked to David

Jerry: Look, your good friend Marko came for a visit, how bout you give him a warm welcome David

David got up and walked slowly towards Marko, Marko looked up weakly into Davids eyes

Marko: David, please

Max: Jerry, how bout I have this one

Jerry: Max, David needs to feed, he will turn him, the next one we find is yours, I promise

Max: Ok, I hold you to that

Jerry nodded

Jerry: Now David, feed only for a moment, don't kill him, he will then be one of us and your friend for all time.

David: It's ok Marko, trust me, this isn't that bad

Marko: Dude no, fight it!

David: Just relax, it won't take long

Marko: No, think of Christine

David stopped advancing

Jerry: David

David looked up at Jerry

Jerry: Do it! If you want the girl, you can turn her too

David smirked and lifted Marko up with his new found strength and bared his vampire face

Marko: Oh my god

David: It will be over soon

Marko struggled but couldn't escape Davids hold

Max: David

David turned to Max

Max: How bout you turn him in the air

David laughed a bit and then flew a few feet in the air

Marko: Dave man, it's me!

David: I'm giving you a gift, immortality, now give in!

David then grabbed Marko's head and pulled his neck to his teeth and sunk his sharp teeth into Marko's neck and drank some blood

Marko screamed as his blood dripped down to the ground

Max: I'm a bit thirsty

Max walked to the middle of the room and drank the blood that dripped

Jerry stood back and laughed heartily

Jerry: Ok, that's enough David, let him down

David pulled his face away and took Marko's body to the ground and placed him in the dirt

David looked up at Jerry and Max, his face was covered in blood

Jerry: 2 more and we will have ourselves a nice little clan here

Max: Santa Carla will be ours!

David laughed as his blood slowly transformed his friend into one of the undead.

Christine and Paul pulled up to the apartment; they both got out of the car and went to the front door

Paul knocked on the door

Paul: Dwayne man, open up!

Footsteps approached the door and the door opened.

Dwayne stood at the door with a beer in his hand; he had long black hair and wore jeans and a brown leather jacket

Dwayne: What's going on?

Paul: We gotta help out this young lady here

Christine got closer to the door

Dwayne eyed her

Dwayne: well hi there, what seems to be the problem

Christine: I'll tell you everything, it's a long story

Dwayne was curious

Dwayne: Ok, come in

Christine and Paul walked in; Christine was hit in the face by the odour of marijuana

Dwayne: Names Dwayne, what's yours?

Christine: Christine, nice to meet you

They shook hands and walked into the living room.

Christine had alot to tell


	12. Plan Of Attack

It was almost daybreak, the sun was about to rise over Santa Carla when Christine breathed a sigh of relief, she was safe for another day.

She had been drinking coffee since she started telling Dwayne and Paul everything in fine detail, meeting David, being kidnapped, David being turned, Escaping, Meeting up with Marko… all of it. She wanted this nightmare to end, for vampires to be what they are meant to be…fairytales and make believe, but they weren't.

Dwayne listened to Christine speak intently and he could see how truthful she sounded and how she looked when reliving all of her grief of the past few days, she cried a lot, especially when it came to the vampires faces and turning David.

Paul was also becoming less sceptical and could see Christine would not make something like this up, why would she waste her time making up stories like this?

After Christine finished she sat back in the lounge chair and wept a little and took another sip of her coffee.

Dwayne: Oh…god

Christine: Do you believe me? Or am I just a loony to you

Dwayne: No, I believe you, I do

Paul: So do I, I'm willing to help you Christine

Christine: Thanks, but I can't be responsible for what happens in there, you know that right?

Paul: I know, but I'm keeping my word, Dwayne

Dwayne looked up to his right to see Paul leaning on the kitchen table

Dwayne: Yeah

Paul: You want in?

Dwayne looked at Christine, he could see how distraught and hurt she was and he couldn't sit back now, he looked back at Paul

Dwayne: I'm in, what do we need?

Christine looked up at them both and smiled a little

Christine: I'm thinking crosses, holy water, stakes, even garlic

Paul: Silver

Dwayne: Werewolves man

Paul: Oh, yeah, right

Paul laughed a little

Christine stood up and looked outside the sun had come up; it was safe to go outside

Dwayne: So uh, were do we get all this stuff?

Christine turned back around

Christine: I have a stake and some holy water

Paul: So we just need garlic and crosses?

Christine: Yeah, Marko had them before...

She paused, she was afraid that Marko too was like David.

Dwayne: Oh wait a minute

Dwayne got of the couch and walked over to a set of drawers under the TV he pulled out a cross necklace

Dwayne: I have a cross

Dwayne held it up

Christine: Great

Christine was a bit cheered up and walked towards Paul and Dwayne.

Christine: Got any garlic?

Paul: Umm, I think so

Paul opened the food cupboard and pulled some out

Paul: We do!

Dwayne: So seeing the sun is up, shouldn't we go now?

Christine: That's what I was thinking; they will be asleep, c'mon!

They all headed out and got into Pauls car, Paul drove while Christine rode shotgun and Dwayne was in the back

Paul: Let's go kill some vampires! Woo!

Christine was surprised that Paul was thinking this would be an easy task

They started to drive to the cave

Christine: Paul, this is no game, these guys are killers

Paul: Yeah I know, I know

Christine: So you should know this isn't gonna be all fun and games, someone might get hurt in their, so be careful in there

Dwayne: She's right man; it could get ugly, so calm down a bit

Paul: Ok ok jeez, I will be on guard, no problem

They got to the cave at around 7AM and got out of the car and all took supplies

Christine: I'll have the stake

Dwayne: Holy Water for me then

Paul: Well, looks like the scary garlic and cross for me

They all took what they needed and stood on the cliff looking down to the cave entrance

Christine turned to them

Christine: This is it guys, remember take it easy and be quiet, if they wake they can easily grab us in there, it is dark so be careful.

Paul: Gotcha!

Dwayne: Alright, let's go

They walked down to the entrance at the bottom of the cliff and quietly snuck inside to the main room, no one in sight

Paul got closer to Christine

Paul: (Whisper) Where's the coffins?

Christine: (Whisper) in the next room, follow me

The two guys followed Christine's lead into the next room to see two coffins in the centre of the room

Dwayne: (Whisper) shouldn't there be more?

Christine: (Whisper) Yeah, David hasn't got one

Paul looked around and something caught his eye, he looked up

Paul: Shit

Christine shushed him

Christine: (Whisper) Quiet!

Paul: (Whisper) Up There!

They all looked up to see David and Marko hanging upside down, sleeping

Dwayne: (Whisper) what the fuck

Christine: (Whisper) David and Marko…

Paul walked forward a bit and pointed to one of the coffins

Christine saw him and walked over with Dwayne behind, he wasn't taking his eyes of the sight above.

Christine: (Whisper) Ok, gently and quietly open it

Paul done just that and the trio looked down at Max, sound asleep

Christine: (Whisper) Bastard

Christine held the stake up high ready to drive it into his heart when suddenly he awoke

Max: Boo!

Max grabbed Paul as Dwayne and Christine ran for their lives

Paul: Help! Help me!

Dwayne: Paul!

They stopped to see Max bring Paul out to the main room; the other vampires were also getting up

Paul: Let go asshole!

Paul grabbed the garlic from his pocket with his free hand and shoved it in Max's face

Paul: Eat that!

Max laughed

Max: No thanks, I'm not hungry for that

He continued to laugh

Dwayne: It doesn't work?

Max: Do you really believe what all those stories and movies tell you?

Dwayne: Try this then!

Dwayne splashed holy water at Max, Max recoiled and was hit with a few drops, he let out a slight scream, he never loosened his grip on Paul though

Max: They got that one right though! Now you will watch your friend die!

Jerry: Or better yet

Jerry entered the room, he looked annoyed from being awoken from his slumber, David and Marko were standing behind him

Jerry: Turn him

Christine: David, Marko

Jerry: They are not the same as you remember them sweetheart haha, they have no souls anymore and have had a taste for blood, they are now fully fledged vampires

Christine: David

David: It's true, and I'll tell you something, if you want to be with me, just ask and I'll arrange it

Marko started to laugh as did David

Marko: its good Christine, come on! We can be one happy family

Christine: Fuck you all!

Jerry: Whoa, she's a wild one aint she

Max: Want me to turn this one now Jerry

Jerry: Go ahead, let them watch!

Dwayne: You son of a bitch

Dwayne went to attack Jerry but Christine held him back

Christine: Look, we can't do anything! We are outnumbered

Max: Indeed, but you can come join your friend if you like young man

Dwayne: Let him go!

Max: No

Paul: Run, go get out of here

Dwayne: I can't leave you hear man

Paul: Save yourselves, go

Christine: C'mon quick

Christine formed tears and dragged Dwayne to the exit

Jerry: Christine

They turned back to see Jerry

Jerry: I'll see you real soon

Max had began to bite hard into Pauls neck, blood flowed all down his shirt

Dwayne: noooo

Christine dragged him out

Dwayne: I'm gonna kill you!

They both got out into the sunlight, to safety

Jerry: Kill us?

The vampires all laughed in unison as Max dropped Paul to the floor

Jerry: Told you I'd give you one

Max: Thanks Jerry

Jerry smiled as they all headed back to the other room

Marko: Why did you let them go?

Jerry: Why the thrill of the hunt young one, we will get them tonight

David: How do we know where to find them?

Jerry: I'm sure there friend Paul will tell us

Jerry smirked as the vampires headed back into sleep.


	13. Worries Of The Night

Christine and Dwayne ran to Paul's car at the top of the cliff, they were both shocked at what had just happened to him, especially Dwayne; Paul was a long time friend of his.

They ran to the car in silence and Dwayne got in the drivers seat and looked over at Christine, he was shaking.

Dwayne: They will be coming for us tonight, I know it

Christine knew it too

Christine: I'm so sorry about Paul

Dwayne held up his hand to close to her face

Dwayne: It's not your fault, we all went in because we wanted to, he never backed out, no ones fault

Christine felt hopeless, how would the two of them face five vampires, it was lost battle, she looked down, and worried of what might happen tonight

Dwayne looked back at her

Dwayne: I'm with you till the end ok?

Christine looked up at him and smiled a little

Christine: What are we gonna do?

Dwayne: I don't know, but I think we may have to get out of town

Christine: They will find us somehow

Dwayne: Better than being sitting ducks at my apartment, Paul is probably one of those things now and he knows where to find us

Christine: There's my place, no one knows where it is

Dwayne: Where?

Christine: In town, Cradle road

Dwayne: Ok, we'll go there and make plans for escape

Christine nodded as Dwayne started the car and the drove away from the cave towards Christine's house

A few hours had passed since Paul was bitten, he started to get up weakly and look around, it's like he forgot what happened

Paul: Dwayne, Christine

He went towards the entrance and walked a bit out into the sunlight and quickly recoiled in pain as the sun burned his skin

Paul: Ouch! What the hell!

He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around

He saw David standing in the cave

David: Keep your voice down, some of us are sleeping

Paul: Man, what the hell, who the hell are you?

David: David

Paul: You're David?

David: That's right

Paul: What's happening to me?

David: You are one of us, a vampire

Paul: No, No!

David: You are, and tonight you will make a kill, you will feed, just like me and my friend Marko did when we were turned, trust me you are gonna love this life, like I do now

Paul: What above Christine huh? She came looking for you!

David: And I will find her, and make her part of the family

Paul: Look, we need to kill the head vampire, who is it? Then we can be back to normal

David laughed a little

David: Why would I wanna do a thing like that?

Paul: To be human again, normal

David: This is normal, this is as normal as have ever been, trust me you will think the same after you make your first kill

Paul shook his head

David: Now, get some sleep, we leave at sundown

David walked off into the other room of the cave and up to his sleeping perch again, Paul walked in and saw David looking at him

David: (Whisper) up here

Paul: (Whisper) How?

David: (Whisper) Pretend to fly

Paul: (Whisper) What?

David nodded

Paul jumped up and was to his amazement, flying, he flew up to a perch beside David

David: (Whisper) Get some sleep

Paul did what he was told; he knew he couldn't escape what he was.

Christine and Dwayne were inside Christine's house drinking coffee and talking, it was almost dark again and they were both fearful of what might happen if they are indeed found by the vampire clan

Christine: They won't find us here Dwayne, they won't

Dwayne: I sure hope so; you didn't tell David where you lived did you?

Christine: No, lucky I didn't too

Dwayne: We can't hide forever; someone's gotta stop these monsters

Christine: Who? Us?

Dwayne: We are the only ones who know the truth

Christine: But c'mon! We are outnumbered

Dwayne: I know, I know, but shit!

Dwayne got out of the chair he was in and walked around

Dwayne: They are gonna kill again, kill people all over town

Christine: I know that, but what can we do?

Dwayne: I don't know, I just feel so helpless

Christine: That's how I feel believe me

Dwayne: Still have that stake?

Christine: Yeah, why?

Dwayne: Can I see it?

Christine: Why?

Dwayne: I just want to

Christine was wondering why Dwayne had a sudden interest in the stake, why would he need to see it.

She gave in and took it from her jacket pocket and threw it to him

Christine: Catch

Dwayne caught it

Dwayne: Thanks, now uh stay here

Dwayne headed for the door

Christine: What!

Christine got up and followed him to the door

Christine: What the hell are you doing?

Dwayne: Taking care of business, they got Paul and I'm going to get the bastard that bit him

Christine: You can't be serious, they will get you!

Dwayne: Stay put, please! I'll be back

Dwayne shut the door and ran outside to the car and started it up, Christine ran after him as he took off

Christine: Wait! Don't be a fool!

He was already gone, headed to the boardwalk, out for revenge.


	14. Night Time Feed

The sun was down and the Santa Carla boardwalk nightlife was in full swing.

Harry Miller, a man in his late 30's with a thick moustache was standing in his market stall, business was slow tonight it seemed like no one wanted to buy any books or magazines tonight.

Harry stood watching everyone on the boardwalk, hoping they would come over to his store, only a few have so far tonight.

He could here the loud rock music from across the other side of the boardwalk, and yet again it irritated him

Harry: Damn kids and that rock music

Harry mumbled to himself, he then heard something else out in the distance; it was coming from behind his store probably a few feet away, people screaming

Curious, he locked up his stall real quick and put a "back in 5 minutes" note on the door as he went to see what the commotion was.

Harry was no stranger to brawls, he has been on the winning end a lot of times in the bars around town, he wasn't afraid to scare some punk kids off if he needed to.

Harry walked behind his store and looked around, nothing.

He then heard more screams and he jogged towards the sound, they were coming from just outside the boardwalk in a park area near the road, he couldn't believe he could hear this from his store, especially with the music in his ears, but he did and ran over to the disturbance.

Harry: Hey what's going on out here!

Harry saw five men looking down on a few teens, who were scared to death and trembling on the cold damp grass, one was lying there with blood all over him, he looked dead.

Harry: What the hell

One of the men moved closer to Harry, his face lit up in the moonlight

Jerry: This doesn't concern you, walk away

Harry: It does concern me buddy! What the hell are you doing to these kids?

Marko came up behind Jerry and shoved Harry back a little

Marko: Take a hike man

Harry was getting angry now

Harry: You little son of a bitch, touch me again and there will trouble

Marko laughed

Marko: You against the five of us huh?

Harry raised his fists

Harry: Leave the kids and just walk away before I

Jerry: What? Knock out blocks off?

Jerry laughed wholeheartedly

Jerry: You walk away; believe me this will get ugly

Harry: Damn right it will asshole

Max walked forward now

Harry: Stay back! Warning you

Max: You're in over your head little man

Harry looked over to the teens still frozen in fear

Harry: Go on kids, get out of here!

They moved slowly

Marko pushed Harry again

Marko: You go too! Or you're next

Harry clenched his fist

Harry: I told you, you little shit

Harry then struck Marko in the jaw with a hard punch, Marko recoiled a little but he shook it off like nothing happened, he licked the blood dripping from his top lip

Harry was shocked, surely the kid would have went down, he thought

Suddenly David intervened and grabbed Harry by the neck and lifted him in the air with one arm

David: Your dead now you bastard

Jerry grabbed David's arm

Jerry: David, relax back off a bit will you

Max: Yes, drop him David, we have other plans

David had an angry look on his face and he threw the man to the ground

Jerry: Now, puny little man, it's time for you to go

Harry started to crawl away

Jerry: And I don't mean go as in walk away, you blew that chance ha-ha

Jerry looked over to Paul, who by this point was like a rabid dog in bloodlust

Jerry: Paul, feeding time

Jerry smiled

Max, Jerry, Marko and David all chanted Paul's name as walked over and lifted Harry up

Harry: Please…

Paul: It has to be like this, you're in the wrong place wrong time man

Paul lunged at Harry's neck and fed on him, he fed until Harry was dead.

Paul through the body to the ground

David: Bravo Paul! You are truly one of us, family!

Paul laughed a bit as the rest of the vampires congratulated him

Marko: Look these bozo's are still here

Marko pointed at the shocked few teens still sitting on the grass, it was like they couldn't escape.

Max: Well, dig in boys!

The vampires walked over to the teens ready to feed, they did and left no one alive.

Dwayne sat in Paul's car on the other side of the road looking on in horror

Dwayne: Paul…no


	15. The Chase

Dwayne couldn't believe the horrible events he was watching, the pack of vampires were spraying the blood of their victims all over the place as they ripped at their flesh and sunk their teeth into their necks.

Dwayne couldn't help himself and was about to be sick, he opened the car door quietly so they couldn't hear him and puked onto the road

Dwayne: oh…shit

Dwayne closed the door and looked over again to see the vampires had finished and were throwing the bodies in a pile.

David: What a rush huh Paul?

Paul was now a fully fledged vampire and a part of the clan, and it was showing

Paul: Oh yeah

Marko: Welcome to your new life Paul

Paul looked over to Marko who came up behind him

Paul: Thanks Marko, glad to be here

Max: How do you feel Paul?

Paul turned and faced Max and Jerry who stood a foot away

Paul: I feel invincible!

David: Told ya

David and Marko were cheering Paul on when suddenly Jerry raised his hand

Jerry: Hush

They stopped abruptly

Max: You smell what I smell Jerry?

Jerry: We have ourselves a witness

Jerry and Max both were advanced in their vampiric states and had more in touch with their senses then the boys did, they could smell Dwayne

Jerry turned to the boys

Jerry: We are not alone boys

Marko: Who is here?

Jerry: Not sure, maybe the girl or Paul's friend

Paul: Dwayne

David leaned over to Paul

David: Always room for one more, wanna make him part of the family?

Paul laughed a little

Paul: Sure

Max: Well of course, that car!

Max pointed over to the road, the vampires hadn't seemed to look out to notice the car beforehand

Jerry: Why of course, recognise the vehicle Paul?

Paul looked over

Paul: That's mine! It's Dwayne

David: And Christine too maybe

Jerry: Well let's give him a fright shall we

Jerry grinned

The boys ascended to the sky followed by Max and Jerry who flew further back deciding the trio should have some of the fun instead

Dwayne saw them in the air coming his way

Dwayne: Oh shit!

Dwayne quickly started the car and turned around heading back to the town

He drove as fast as he can not looking back, he was scared out his wits

The trio of vampires hovered over the car and Marko started banging on the roof

Marko: Oh Dwayne! Hahaha

Dwayne: Goddamnit, get off!

Dwayne started to swerve the car to try and shake Marko away but little did he know that Marko was still in air and not even on the car

David flew up to the passenger side window and started to bang on it

David: Open up, we just wanna talk!

Dwayne: (Sceaming) Fuck off!

Dwayne ran the passenger side door into a telegraph pole knocking David away a bit

Dwayne: How ya like that that huh!

David: You'll pay for that

David started to approach the window again and noticed Paul was on the drivers side window now

Paul: Dwayne, it's me man, pull over!

Dwayne: Paul's dead, your something else!

Paul: It's me buddy, c'mon

Dwayne swerved the car even more while trying to dodge other cars on the road

A man in a car behind his noticed the vampires on top of Dwayne's car.

Man: what in god's name!

Suddenly his door was ripped off on the passenger side and Max got in and went right for the mans throat and pulled him up in the air.

Jerry saw the man's car crash onto oncoming traffic and Max throw the drained body to the road, Jerry flew closer to Max

Jerry: Still hungry?

Max: Yeah, I guess I was

Max smirked and laughed with Jerry

Jerry: Looks like the boys have almost got Dwayne where they want him

Jerry nodded towards the events in from of them

Max: Unless he dies in a crash

Jerry smiled and they both flew ahead

Dwayne was losing control of the car now as they approached the park in the city square

Marko flew to the windshield and smashed it open

Marko: Give it up man!

Dwayne: Can't see, fuck!

Marko flew up just before Dwayne crashed into toilet block in the park

The vampire pack landed a few feet away and looked on, Max and Jerry landed just after them

Jerry: Nice work boys, now let's go see if he is still in one piece

The pack walked over to the wreck to see Dwayne inside the car, he was cut up but not dead

Jerry: Ok then, let's get him back to the cave shall we

Paul: I'll get him

Paul with the help of David and Marko pulled Dwayne's body from the car

Max: We will turn him at the cave, Paul are you right to carry him

Paul: Sure Max, with this new strength I feel like I could do anything

Max: Indeed

Jerry: Ok let's go, it won't be long and it will be sunup

David: What about Christine, we gotta find her too

Jerry: Don't worry David; we'll know where she is soon enough

Jerry looked at Dwayne's unconscious body and back at David

David grinned

The vampires then made haste to the cave, with another victim to the vampire curse in tow.


	16. Last Night's Events

It was almost morning and Christine was sound asleep.

Last night she waited up in fear, wondering if the vampires would find her and what Dwayne was doing, was he alright?

Christine couldn't stay up any longer and ended up falling asleep around 2am, she held a cross tight in her hand as she slept.

Suddenly Christine got up; she heard a loud bang on the living room window.

Christine: Oh my god

She was scared stiff and the banging kept up, she held out the cross in her hand and slowly walked out of the bedroom, she was scared but also curious, it could be nothing she thought.

As she entered the living room she looked at the window, the banging stopped.

Christine: Who, who's there?

Nothing. Christine then turned back to the bedroom when the sound happened again and this time it was extremely loud.

Christine went over to the kitchen bench and grabbed a large knife and went over to the window, she had to see what was going on

She held up the knife with her right hand and pulled the curtain with her left, she saw nothing but the view of the town when she pulled open the curtain

Christine: What the hell's going on?

She turned around to head back to the bedroom when suddenly the window smashed and she was grabbed by the neck and pulled back, she looked up at her attacker it was Dwayne.

Dwayne: Join us!

He bared his teeth ready to sink them into her neck

Christine woke in hysterics; she thrashed around on the bed and then quickly came to her senses, she looked around the room the morning sun was peering into the room lighting it up.

Christine: What a crazy dream, ugh

She got up and walked out to the living room

Christine: Dwayne? You back?

No answer. Christine looked at the window and walked over and opened the curtains, everything was normal.

She walked over to the kitchen for coffee, made some and sat on the couch drinking it.

Christine: Oh, Dwayne please be ok

She turned on the TV and saw the latest news story

Reporter: It's chaos here in downtown Santa Carla this morning, this vehicle was found totalled late last night after what seemed to be some kind of speeding or drink driving accident, the driver was not found in the vehicle and must have got away, but judging by the condition of the vehicle, the person couldn't have got far.

Police are now combing the area for the person involved in the accident.

Christine froze

Christine: Dwayne, Dwayne's car

Reporter: Here we have some eye witness accounts of last night's events, what is your name sir?

Man: My name's John, John Barker

Reporter: What did you see last night Mr. Barker?

John: Well, it looked like the driver was speeding, on drugs or something, at first but then I saw some guys on top of the car

Reporter: You say on top of the car?

John: Yeah, saw em with my own two eyes, two teenage boys clawing at the driver, I think he was trying to shake them off

Reporter: Ok, thank you Mr Barker

The camera cuts to the reporter talking to a woman now

Reporter: And your name Ma'am?

Woman: Donna Jones

Reporter: What did you see Miss Jones?

Woman: you won't believe me

Christine leaned closer as she watched; she knew what the witness was going to say

Reporter: its ok, go ahead

Donna: Well, what I say no word of a lie, was two men in the sky chasing the car

Reporter: Two men in the sky?

Donna: Yes, I swear on my mother's grave that is what I saw, they were chasing the car!

The camera cut to the reporter back by the wreck

Reporter: Teens on top of the car, men in the sky, this story gets weirder and weirder by the minute, but we will bring you more on this story as it unfolds here on channel 9 news

Christine: They got him, they fucking got him!

Christine got up and grabbed a backpack and shoved knives and garlic inside

Christine: Those fuckers we come for me if I stay here, I'm sick of running!

Christine got dressed into her street clothes and walked to the apartment door

Christine: Now to get me some supplies

Vampire Cave. 8 am

The vampires were still up, shielded from the sun in their dark cave.

David, Marko, Max and Jerry waited in the other room where they slept for Paul to turn Dwayne, they hadn't done this yet.

Jerry: (Calling) Paul, stop fooling around and get it over with

Paul (Calling) k boss, whatever you say

Paul had spent the past while speaking to Dwayne, telling him how free he feels as a vampire and how he will embrace it just like he did

Dwayne: Let me go man please

Paul: No, I'm going to give you a gift my friend, and then we can go get that hot little thing from the apartment ha ha

Dwayne: Leave her alone!

Paul laughed in his face, and looked over to see David looking on

David: If you don't do it now, I will

Paul: Relax man, I will now

David looked over to Dwayne

David: You're going to be a part of the family my friend, and then you will lead us to Christine, she is the final piece of the clan, mine for the turning

Paul: Ok Dwayne, funs over now its business time, I'm tired

Dwayne: (Screaming) No!

Paul had a lock on Dwayne's neck and fed after a bit of time he let go

David: Good, he will be with us in no time, tomorrow night he will have his first kill, now time for rest

Paul: yeah indeed, I'm tired as hell

Paul walked towards the entrance to the next room and turned around looking at Dwayne's body on the ground

Paul: Later dude hahaha

The vampire clan than slept another day


	17. Preparation

It was midday and the sun was out in full force

Christine walked down the streets of town, she was determined to put an end to these creatures once and for all, she knew she was out numbered and pretty much had no chance against them but she knew they would find her, her house was a danger zone if she went back there they would get her for sure, Dwayne would be one of them now and he knows where she lives.

Christine walked past the park and saw the wreckage being cleared, Dwayne's car just like she saw this morning on the news.

She kept walking past looking over to the events going on and headed to hardware store on the other side of the street

She opened the door and saw it was empty, only the clerk was their watching TV

She overheard an ad

Ad voiceover: Hello again, this is Peter Vincent, vampire killer, and don't forget to tune in tonight for two back to back tales of horror, vampires are on the loose and it is up to me, Peter Vincent to drive a stake into their hearts, join me tonight at 9 o clock for Fright Night

The clerk laughed and looked up

Clerk: Would you believe this guy, the stuff they play on television these days

Christine looked at him

Christine: a lot like real life

Clerk: what, vampires?

Christine: yep

Christine didn't care what he thought, she spoke her mind

The clerk laughed

Clerk: Funny lady, now what are you after today?

Christine: Guns

Clerk: Have a license?

Christine looked down, how I could be stupid not to think of that, she thought

Christine: no, but I really need one

Clerk: No license, no sale, besides what do you need a gun for?

Christine: You wouldn't understand

Clerk: Vampires

He smirked

Christine just ignored him and went looking for any other weapon she could use, she really wanted to just blast the vampires with a gun, but as she looked at all the other things on the shelves she thought a gun probably wont even hurt them, maybe only a stake to the heart

Christine spotted a mallet on the shelf and picked it up, good for getting the stake deep if she can get them when they sleep

She held onto the mallet and walked to the next aisle to find a chainsaw

Christine: I'll cut your heads off

She said under her breath and took it to, she also picked up a piece of wood and headed to the counter

Clerk: so, a mallet, chainsaw and wood, what's plans with these

Christine was getting a little edgy

Christine: Look, I have the money why do I need an explanation

Clerk: just curious

He checked them out and bagged them

Christine paid for them and walked to the door

Clerk: (calling) make Peter Vincent proud

Christine snarled and walked out

Clerk: vampires, pfft

Christine looked at her watch, only 12.30 plenty of daylight left, she headed back home and grabbed the piece of wood and went to her garage and began to carve the wood into a stake, using a saw and sander equipment her dad kept in the garage

Christine: Everybody is a goddamn fool; vampires don't exist, like hell!

Christine started carving intensely

Christine: my eyes don't lie, these fuckers exist and have come to this little town and seeing I'm the only one who knows what's going on it is up to me to try and stop them

As she carved she cut her finger, not deep but it still hurt

Christine: ouch!

Christine went inside and put a bandaid on her finger and then carved some more, slower and more carefully this time

Christine: I may die tonight, I may die today, but I'd rather die fighting

She was sanding around the wood shaping it

Christine: I may even become one of them, I'd rather die!

Christine made the stake in a short while and went back inside, she packed the chainsaw, mallet and stake into a bag and headed outside she got into her mothers spare car, the family car was with her parents who were away for a few weeks on holiday.

She threw the bag in the backseat and started the car

Christine: Mom, Dad, if I don't come back, I'm sorry, it's something I must do

Christine wrote a note and left it in the garage in case she didn't live through the night.

She then headed off to the cave, it was now 2.00


	18. Into The Cave

Christine drove up to the cliff where the vampire lair was located; she parked the car and got all her supplies ready

Christine: What am I doing?

Christine knew this was pretty much a suicide mission, but with no one to help her and the vampires ready to look for her when the sun sets, she had no other choice but to try and stop them, if she was going down she was going to go down fighting!

She got the stuff and closed the trunk and headed down the walkway to the cave entrance

Christine: I'll be happy to even waste one of you bastards

Christine said as she got closer to the entrance, she walked into the cobweb riddled cave and remembered the last two times she was here, being held captive and let go by a not yet full vampire, David, and the 2nd time when she had back up with Dwayne and Paul and Paul was turned, it didn't work that time and now she was here alone, her former back up were now the enemy.

Christine slowly walked into the where the vampires sleep, she looked up to see David, Marko and Paul hanging upside down, where was Dwayne? She thought

She saw two coffins on the ground, Max and Jerry.

Puzzled she backtracked to the main room of the cave to see legs hanging off the end of the old couch in front of her

She quietly snuck closer to see Dwayne, lying there on the couch.

Christine couldn't grasp what he was, was he still human? Was he now a vampire but just didn't sleep in the same room as the others? What's going on?

Christine was trembling at a thought that passed through her head, should she drip some holy water on him for a test?

She thought it was worth a shot, if he did alert the others she had a clean break for the exit and to the sunlight outside.

Christine took a vial of holy water from her jacket pocket, took off the lid and held it over Dwayne; she then sprinkled a few drops on his body.

Dwayne: ahhhhh

Suddenly Dwayne arose in pain and clawed at his shirt, hot steam hit Christine in the face as she let out a slight scream and went to run for the exit

Little did she know Jerry heard the commotion and acted quickly and got in Christine's way.

Jerry: Nice of you to join us

Dwayne was still screaming

Jerry looked over at Dwayne

Jerry: Control yourself; you're not even a full vampire yet

Dwayne: It hurts man!

Jerry: It hurts more when you're a full vampire, you don't know pain

Christine eyed Jerry ferociously

Jerry: Well, you made it easier for us then didn't you?

Christine: Bastard! I had no choice, you would have found me

Jerry: Indeed we would have, but now I think you should join us, we could do with a female around here

Christine: Never! You're a monster!

Jerry: hahahaha you humans are the monsters, right David?

Christine turned around to see David behind her

David: That's right

Christine: David

David: Christine, join us, we can be together

Christine: No

David: Yes

Christine quickly opened her bag and got out her chainsaw

Christine: Stay the fuck back!

Jerry quickly knocked it out of her hands

Jerry: You think you would have time to start that and kill us with it, don't make me laugh

Christine: you fucker!

Christine punched Jerry but he caught her fist with his hand and squeezed

Jerry: David, turn her

Dwayne: let me man! I'm not even a real vampire yet

Jerry: You need to feed; we don't want to kill her

The rest of the vampires then came into the room

Max: oh, a guest

Jerry: Yes, a new recruit, a very feisty one I must say

Christine was crying pain as Jerry still had a tight grip on her hand

Jerry: David, go ahead

David got closer and bared his sharp teeth as he approached the defenceless Christine; he went to bite her neck

Max: Wait

David stopped and looked back at Max

David: What?

Jerry was wondering the same thing

Jerry: Max, what is the problem?

Max: I think we should show her what we do first, take her out tonight on the hunt

Jerry smiled

Jerry: I like your way of thinking my good friend, yes

Jerry grabbed Christine by the neck and lifted her up; his grip wasn't tight enough to choke her only to keep her from running

Jerry: Christine, you get to be human long enough to see Dwayne here make his first kill

Dwayne: Alright!

Dwayne jumped off the couch and joined the other lost boys, all in the room now

Marko: Ready for some fun man?

Marko looked at Dwayne

Dwayne: Damn right Marko

Paul: You will then be a part of the family man, this is the life!

They were laughing

Max: Silence

They ceased and listened to Jerry

Jerry: Tonight we will show our little friend here what she will be doing, all the blood she will spill the following night

Christine: (weakly) No

Jerry: Yes, you will be one of us, and the clan will be complete

Max: And the town of Santa Carla will be ours!

The vampires all cheered and awaited nightfall for the feast


	19. Feasting Time

The sun was just about to set as Christine sat in the lair of the vampire coven; she was chained onto the same old lounge chair she was in days before, like she never escaped.

She sat there looking at the ground, she couldn't scream if she wanted to as she was gagged with duct tape and she knew nobody would hear her around here even if she could scream.

Christine was trembling and sick in the stomach, she worried about what would become of her; would she be one of them? One of the undead, or would they just kill her?

Either way she would never get her normal life back.

She started to shed a few tears as she thought about her family, friends and all the people she cared about in her life, it looks like she will never see them again, of course not as a human, that's another thing that scared her.

The sun went down over Santa Carla and Christine heard several thuds from the room where the vampires slept, the sound of the teenage vampires landing from their perches she thought

David: Hello beautiful

Christine saw David emerge from the room first, followed by the other boys

David: Ready to have some fun tonight?

David laughed the others joined in

Marko: Your gonna love hanging out with us Christine!

Paul: Even more when your one of us

Marko: Damn right!

Marko and Paul hi-fived each other

Jerry: Settle down boys

Jerry entered the room he shot a hard gaze towards Christine

Jerry: Dwayne, are you ready?

Jerry turned to Dwayne

Dwayne: Of course, I've had this bloodlust for ages

Jerry smiled

Jerry: Good

Max stood beside Christine

Max: Should I unchain her now Jerry?

Jerry looked over to Max

Jerry: Sure Max, make sure you hold her tight, don't wanna have to hurt her

Max: Aw no, not this pretty face

Max turned back to Christine and started to unchain her

Max: Why would we wanna do that?

He said looking at her

Jerry: Well let's make haste, we don't want to keep our good friend Dwayne starving do we?

Paul: No way! Let's go

Marko: Feasting time

Max held Christine tight and the vampires walked by

David: you'll be feeding tomorrow night sweetheart

David said as he passed Christine, she then spat right in his face

David snarled and wiped his face

David: Don't do that again

Max: Or we will just kill you

Max laughed and flew up into the night sky with the rest of the clan

The vampires didn't head for the boardwalk tonight; instead they headed to a lonely gas station on the edge of town that lead to the highway out of Santa Carla

And what a night to hit this spot.

A man in his mid 30's was working alone at the station, his name was Jeff Williamson and he had another few hours left on his shift, he was happy to finish early tonight to get home and spend some time with his family.

But tonight was not going to be a quiet one

Jeff saw a car pull up out the front and two teenagers got out and walked up to the door, Jeff panicked as he saw them put on balaclavas as they entered, he couldn't see their faces outside as they were in the shadows.

The men came in and one of them pointed a handgun in Jeff's face

Robber #1: (shouting) money, now!

Jeff: Ok, ok, whatever you say, just take it easy

Jeff started emptying the register

Robber #1: Anyone else here?

Jeff: No, just me

The robber turned to his friend

Robber #1: Jake, check the back

Jake: Will do Matt

Matt turned back to Jeff

Matt: You better be telling the truth, or I'll paint the wall with your brains

Jake: Uh, Matt

Matt: What is it?

Jake: Others

Matt: Lying fuck!

Matt pressed the gun to Jeff's head

He was ready to shoot when he saw a whole crowd enter from the backdoor

Matt: (shouting) Get the fuck down!

Jake: You heard him

Jake pointed his Magnum at the group

The group was the vampire clan, looking for blood and they found it

Jerry: Your in over you head boys

Matt: Oh yeah? Who's the one with gun huh?

Jerry: You

Matt: That's right so you better fucking listen

Jerry: Who's the one with the sharp nails?

Matt: huh?

Suddenly Jerry's eyes went red and his teeth protruded and he grabbed Jake by the neck

Matt: What the fuck!

Matt fired at Jerry, but it was useless

Max: Guns don't work Friend

Max lunged for Matt and knocked him down

Jeff sat behind the counter in fear

Jerry snapped Jake's neck as he held him and threw his body down

Jerry: Dig in Dwayne

Dwayne rushed to the body and drank the blood from the neck

Matt: Fuckin asshole, get off me!

Max went right for Matt's neck and drained his blood

Marko, Paul and David stood holding Christine

David: Fun huh?

Christine was still gagged

Max and Dwayne stopped feeding and rejoined the group

Max: Was it as good for you as it was for me?

Dwayne: What a rush, feel great!

Max: That a boy! Your family now

The vampires all chanted Dwayne's name and stopped when they heard a Rifle being cocked, Jeff was aiming right at the group

Jeff: I don't know who you are, what you are, just leave before i

David: What?

David approached Jeff

David: Shoot us with your toy?

Jeff: I will, just go and I won't have too

David: Fool, guys you hungry?

Paul and Marko nodded

David: Let's feed!

David turned back to Jeff, his vampire image making the man recoil in fear; the lost boys jumped the counter and bit into his flesh for his blood

Jeff screamed as Christine sobbed


	20. The Night Is Young

Jerry Dandridge looked around the gas station, the bodies of the two punk robbers littered the floor, blood was splashed on the shelves and the items in the store, the place was covered in it

He looked over to David, Paul and Marko who had blood over their mouths jumped the counter and rejoined the group, Max had another tight grip on Christine who was fighting back the tears.

David: Not hungry boss?

Jerry looked to David

Jerry: A little, but I can manage, I'll have some later

David: Fair enough

Marko: Hey maybe sooner

Marko said as he pointed towards the front windows, another car pulled up

Jerry: Max, take everyone out back, I'll handle this

Max: Sure thing Jerry, c'mon boys

He looked down at Christine

Max: And girl of course

The boys followed them out

And Jerry turned out the lights and walked out the front door

An attractive 20-something woman got out of the car and walked towards Jerry

Woman: Hey, you can't be closed

Jerry: Oh, sorry ma'am there has been an accident here tonight, had to take a few men to hospital

Woman: Oh, what happened?

Jerry: Oh a few robbers shot up the place, I was in the back and heard gunfire, I come out and the robbers and my co-worker are dead

Woman: Oh my, sorry, I'll uh drive to the next station

Jerry: Let me walk you to your car

Woman: Thank you

The vampires looked on from the hills by the side of the station

Max: Jerry, such a charmer

Paul: What do you thinks gonna happen Christine? Haha

Christine screamed in her gag and cried, she knew exactly what was gonna happen

Max: Shut up

Max grabbed Christine at the mouth

Max: and watch

Jerry walked the woman to her car, she went to get in the drivers side

Woman: Well, thank you

Jerry: My pleasure, one more thing

The woman stopped and walked closer to him

Woman: Yes?

Jerry: I haven't fed yet

Woman: What?

Suddenly Jerry's features changed to that of a monstrous vampire and he grabbed the woman by the arm, she screamed in terror as Jerry pulled her closer and sunk his teeth into her neck, her blood sprayed out onto the car windshield as he feasted on her

Max: Marvelous

Max said looking on

David: Indeed, well Christine you'll be doing that tomorrow night

Marko: Excited?

Christine just shook her head and didn't stop shedding tears

Max: Tonight, we turn you, David you get the honour of course

David smiled

Suddenly Jerry landed beside them, his face back to normal

Jerry: Well it must be my lucky day; I got a feed after all

Max: Shall we go

Jerry: Of course, Christine will be turned by sunup, lets go

Dwayne: Yeah!

The vampires flew away from the scene and back to the cave hideaway.

They arrived to the cave in no time and went inside, Max chained Christine back up to the chair and the vampires sat around the room

Jerry: We'll turn her soon, but I had an idea

Max: Whats that?

Jerry: While the night is young I want to get some more captives, for later

Max: Want me to go?

Jerry: I'll take David and Marko

David: What about Christine, when do we turn her?

Jerry: Be patient David, when we get back we will turn her, then she can have what ever we bring back as her first feed

David: I see, ok I'm in

Marko: Me too, what are these guys gonna do though?

Jerry: Max, take Dwayne out for more, Paul could you look after our princess here?

Paul: Sure thing boss

Jerry: Good, go along Dwayne

Dwayne: More blood sounds good, you ready Max?

Max: Sure thing kid lets go

Jerry: go into the town, we will go to the boardwalk

Max: Ok, see you later

Max and Dwayne then flew out towards town

Jerry: David, Marko let's go

David looked over at Christine

David: Back soon honey, hahaha

Christine looked up with hate in her eyes and the group headed for the boardwalk

Paul: You and me babe

Paul said as he looked over at Christine from the couch

Paul: Want me to take the gag off?

Christine looked at him and nodded

Paul smiled and walked over to her, he took off the gag

Paul: Better?

Christine was breathing heavily

Christine: Paul, please

Paul: Please?

Christine: Let me go

Paul laughed loudly and paced around the room

Paul: Why would I wanna do that?

Christine: Because I know you are in there somewhere, the real you

Paul: This is me! This is what I am, and what you will be soon enough

Christine: I don't want to; I just want this shit to end!

Paul walked over to her and gently held her chin

Paul: Trust me, it will end soon, all the human shit and all that real life stuff, this is a great life!

Christine: How could you say that? What about your family? People that care about you

Paul: It doesn't matter anymore, I have a family, this is it

Paul looked into Christine's eyes

Paul: I can see why David spotted you the first, you're so beautiful

Christine: Sorry, I don't date monsters

Paul laughed

Paul: What about when you're one yourself huh?

Christine: Please Paul, let me go

Paul: Can't do it, besides we need a girl around here, too many guys you know

Christine knew he wouldn't let her go; she just sat and looked at the ground

Paul came back over and picked up her face

Paul: I can't resist it anymore, what David doesn't know wont kill him

Paul then kissed Christine she writhed around in the chair when she had an idea, she head butted Paul as hard as she could he backed away a bit and yelled

He looked up at her with his vampire face

Paul: Bitch!

Christine screamed

As Paul approached her again

Paul: I'll turn you right now, I'm sick of your human bullshit!

Christine: What would David say? Or Jerry?

Paul: They will get over it; at least you will be one of us, now time to make you a monster

Christine: No, don't!

Paul gave into the bloodlust and grabbed her neck and bit down sucking her blood

He did it for awhile before he dropped her body in the chair

Paul: Now we wait

Paul waited a bit longer and nothing happened he heard the other vampires return together they came in with a young teenage couple, Max and Jerry had them restrained.

Jerry noticed Christine

Jerry: What happened here?

Paul: I turned her; the bitch was pissing me off

David: You what? She was mine!

Paul: Get over it man, she is yours I just turned her, big deal

David: How long ago?

Paul: About 20 minutes

Max: You didn't drink too much did you?

Paul: No, not that much

Max: Check her David

David walked over to her and checked her out

David: Is she supposed to look dead?

Max: Yes, but if she doesn't get up soon, she is dead

David: She better not be, or I'll kill you Paul!

Paul: Dude, she'll be fine

Jerry: We'll see, she better be Paul, or I'll be disappointed in you

David: Disappointed? How about we kill him if she's dead?

Marko: No man Paul is our brother now, if he did kill her, we will find another girl for you

Dwayne: Yeah David, shit happens

David looked at Christine's body

David: Well let's hope she gets up, or I'll be mad.


	21. David's Rage, Jerry's Plans

15 minutes had passed by as the vampire clan sat around the cave; the two human captives were restrained on one of the couches,

David didn't shift his hard stare away from Christine's body, which was still in the same place it was in 15 minutes ago.

Jerry walked over to David and sat by him.

Jerry: David

David sat in silence, not looking away

Jerry: I'm afraid, she's dead

David: No, maybe it will take a bit longer

David said softly, his eyes still set on Christine

Jerry: It never takes any longer, I'm sorry David

David's head fell to his hands, Paul stood back with Dwayne, Dwayne didn't care about what his friend did

Dwayne: (Whispering) I've got your back if he tries something man

Paul (Whispering) Thanks pal

Marko stood by Max; they both stood in silence, waiting to see what David would do

Jerry: David, there are more girls, you can have any girl you want, I'll promise you that

David: I wanted her

Jerry: How about that one over there, she's not too bad

Jerry pointed towards the young couple across the other side of the room

David stood up and turned around; he shot a glare at Dwayne and Paul

Paul: (Whispering) I think he's gonna start something

To their surprise he didn't walk towards them, instead he went towards the captives

Max: (Calling) David, what are you doing?

David didn't answer and got closer to the captives. Jerry walked over to Max

Jerry: He might turn this one

David caressed the girls face, she was gagged as was her boyfriend, David looked like he was going to turn her

Marko: Looks like we are getting our female now after all

David's face turned evil, his vampiric features emerged, the girl screamed through her gag.

Jerry: Go on David

David then raised his arm and forcefully grabbed the girl's throat; he then proceeded to sink his long nails into her skin and then drank the blood as it poured out of her neck

Max: What, he isn't turning her

Jerry: His taking out his aggression on her

Marko: Better them than us, huh Paul

Paul looked over

Paul: Yeah

David stopped drinking from the girl when he went for the boy; he was shedding tears and screaming through his gag

Jerry: Let it all out David

David raised his arm his nails dripping blood and quickly slashed the boy's throat and then went to feed on his blood

Max: That was supposed to be enough blood for all of us

Jerry: Don't worry, we'll get more

Marko: Go David! Wooo!

David finished with the boy and then looked up and screamed as blood soaked his mouth all the way down to his clothes

David then turned around and walked towards Paul, Paul was shaking a little when David got closer; he still had a mean look on his face

Paul: I'm sorry man, please

David still looked angry as he raised a fist

Paul: C'mon, we are brothers remember

David's sneer turned into a smile and he laughed

David: Shit happens

Paul: huh,

David continued laughing

Everyone was confused at why David didn't get his revenge

David: We are brothers, all of us, and one thing shouldn't come between us especially something like a woman, no vampire should have to harm another, am I right?

Marko: Damn right you are!

Jerry: David, I am impressed

Max: So am I, that's one thing we must all do, we are family now all of us, we must not let some petty human girl get between that

Paul: Thanks David

David: No problem man, it's behind me

Dwayne: Hey and I'm sure we'll find more girls soon enough

David: Indeed, one for all us

The vampires all cheered when Jerry decided to speak up

Jerry: Boys, I have something to say

They all looked around and faced Jerry and Max

David: What is it boss?

Jerry: That's one thing, I'm not your boss, your leader is Max

Marko: Why? Whats going on?

Jerry: As much as I'd like to stay here and be a part of the clan, I can't I have to meet an acquaintance of mine, it's urgent

David: You're leaving, now?

Jerry: I'm sorry David, it's important; I have to go to L.A

David: And when were you planning on telling us?

Jerry: When the time was right, and now is that time, I have to leave tomorrow

David: What happened to all of us being a clan, huh?

Jerry: You boys, you Lost Boys, are the clan and from the start my good friend Max here was destined to lead you to take over this little town here

Marko: Whats in L.A. Jerry?

Jerry: Business, that's all I can say

David: Well, it sucks it has got to come to this, but thanks

David extended his hand to Jerry

Jerry: No, Thank you David

Jerry shook his hand

Jerry: Now boys the suns going to rise soon, go get some sleep I will be myself, I leave at 7PM tomorrow night, you can see me off

The boys nodded and headed to their perch

Max: They took that well

Jerry: They are big boys, they will have control of this town in no time, I'll see you at nightfall Max

Max: See you Jerry

The vampires headed in to the room of the cave and into their coffins.


	22. Farewell

The sun set on Jerry's last night in Santa Carla, it was new years eve and the world were going to be ushering in 1984.

The vampires awoke and met in the main room of the cave, the place was still littered with the bodies of the three humans, the brave Christine who tried her best to fight them, but in the end failed, and the unlucky couple who were slaughtered by David in his rage.

It was around about 7PM when the vampires heard footsteps approaching the entrance,

In entered in man, close to Jerry's age who to the vampires didn't smell human or vampire either for that matter, something else entirely?

Jerry saw the man enter and he smiled

Jerry: Billy!

Jerry walked towards the him and shook his hand

Jerry: So nice to see you again Billy

Billy: Same to you Jer, this place was a pain to find

Jerry laughed

Jerry: How do you like the place?

Billy: Looks great, the things you could do with this place

Billy followed Jerry towards the rest of the clan

Jerry: Billy, you remember Max?

Billy: Yes indeed, how are you Max?

Max: I'm good thank you Billy

They shook hands

Jerry: These are the boys, boys this is my good friend Billy Cole

Marko: Hey man, I'm Marko

Billy: Marko

Dwayne: I'm Dwayne

Billy: Dwayne

Paul: Paul's the name

Billy: Hey Paul

David: I'm David

Billy: Hi David

Billy shook all their hands as he met them and then looked to Jerry

Billy: I found a great place in L.A. it will take awhile in the hearse but I'll put your coffin back so you can sleep in the day

Jerry: Sounds like a plan

David: What are guys going to do in L.A?

Billy: Maybe scare a few neighbours, Jerry can kill a few girls, huh Jer?

Jerry: Sounds good to me

Jerry said as he came out of the other room holding his coffin over his head

Billy: What have you boys got planned for new years? A feast? Hahaha

Marko: That sounds great, go prowl the boardwalk, it will be packed tonight!

Paul: Too much blood, so little time

Marko: I hear ya pal

David: By the way, what are you Billy?

Billy: What am i?

David: I know your not human or vampire, so what are you?

Billy: Let's just say something…different

Billy smiled

Jerry: ready to leave Billy?

Billy: When you are Jer

Jerry approached the boys

Jerry: Well, this is farewell boys, I had some good times with you guys that I wont forget

Marko: same here man

Marko shook Jerry's hand

And the other vampires did after him

Paul: Thanks Jerry

Dwayne: Thanks Jerry, you've been a good friend

Jerry: Well, if I ever get a chance I may come and visit, by then I hope this town is full of vampires

David: so do I, we will do our best

Jerry: So long boys, and have a good new year

David: same to you

Jerry then went over to Max

Jerry: It's your clan now my friend, take this town for yourselves, I know you won't disappoint

Max: Santa Carla will be ours Jerry, you have my word

Jerry smiled and patted Max on the shoulder and he followed Billy out into the night, they both go into the hearse and drove off and towards L.A.

Back in the cave Max turned towards the boys

Max: Well boys, how about we make Jerry proud and start taking over this town

The Lost Boys cheered and flew into the night sky after Max and they would usher in the New Year with a bang!

THE END


End file.
